


you and me together (we're a masterpiece)

by vaguethursdays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a good boyfriend, Established Relationship, Kuroo is a sap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguethursdays/pseuds/vaguethursdays
Summary: Tetsurou’s face flushed, but it wasn’t going to stop him from getting revenge. He’s learned over the years that a few compliments absolutelycannotget in the way of a little back and forth. He’d never win if it did, and hedoesenjoy winning.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	you and me together (we're a masterpiece)

It started off as one of Koutarou’s random thoughtful gifts. 

“I saw a pack of these at the store, and you’re kind of a sap, so I thought you might like it.” He said with a grin and two disposable cameras in his hands. Tetsurou might’ve taken offense to that if it weren’t true, but it’s something he can’t refute. If he could keep everything that’s ever been given to him without becoming a hoarder, he’d do it without hesitation. 

Koutarou hands him one of the cameras, and while Tetsurou inspects the camera to make sure this isn’t another elaborate shock prank, he can hear Koutarou winding his own camera. A click, flash, and he’s winding his camera up again.

“Kou, wait! I wasn’t looking-” Tetsurou starts to reach out to block the lens, but Koutarou snaps another photo anyway. “KOU!”

“You snooze, you lose, Tetsu~” Koutarou laughed, “but it’s okay because you’re cute when you’re unprepared!”

Tetsurou’s face flushed, but it wasn’t going to stop him from getting revenge. He’s learned over the years that a few compliments absolutely _cannot_ get in the way of a little back and forth. He’d never win if it did, and he _does_ enjoy winning. 

Making sure the flash was off, he took two long strides towards Koutaro and quickly lifted his camera and snapped a photo, up close and personal to Koutarou’s face. He didn’t care if the picture came out decent-- actually he didn’t expect it to come out at all, but it would be a good payback shot.

“Too close! That’s cheating!” Koutarou protested, and Tetsurou stuck his tongue out.

“What was it you said? ‘You snooze, you lose?’ I’m just simply following your example.” Tetsurou put both hands on his hips and struck a triumphant pose. He knew the glory wouldn’t last long, but he needed to rub it in anyway.

“Damn cat,” Koutarou’s eyes narrowed, mouth forming a slight pout. Tetsurou barely had enough time to think about how much he wanted to kiss that pout off of his face before Koutarou had thrown a pillow at him, and the sound of the camera flash went off again.

This is war now, Tetsurou thinks. 

He ducks behind the couch, just peeping over the armrest with his camera. He snaps a picture of Koutarou mid-reach for another pillow to hide behind. The two of them circle around the couch, winding their cameras again. Koutarou dives across the couch and Tetsurou snaps another one. He quickly winds again and is able to get off another shot before Koutarou grabs the edge of his shirt, keeping Tetsurou close to him and snaps a photo from below. 

“Wait, Tetsu, stay right there. You look kinda sexy from this angle.” Koutarou puts his camera down. He’s lining his thumb and pointer fingers up into a box shape, his tongue peeking out of his mouth like he thinks he’s a professional now.

“I think ALL of my angles are sexy, thank you very much.” Tetsurou huffs, feeling a bit scandalized, but he doesn’t make any effort to fight back. 

He can feel his face growing hotter as Koutarou takes his photo, changing his positioning a tiny bit each time. He can’t be the only one flustered here, he thinks, grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it just a bit. He might not be an athlete anymore, but he still takes care of his body enough to be able to show his muscles off.

Koutarou lets out a low whistle and his tongue peeks out to wet his lips. “Ok, kitty cat. I admit, maybe you do have a few other good angles.”

“Told you so,” Tetsurou huffs. “Now scoot back, I have a few shots left on this one.” 

Koutarou shifted back to the other end of the couch, and Tetsurou climbed over the arm, taking a few shots from above. He tries to get a few ‘artsy’ shots he’s seen floating around on the internet in, letting Koutarou take his hand, and lace their fingers together in the view of the lens. He knows he’s being extra sappy with these, but that’s fine by him. “You’re not so bad yourself, Kou.”

He takes a few more photos of Koutarou blowing kisses at him before he plops down on his boyfriend’s chest. Tetsurou stretches his arm out and hopes he can get the both of them in frame for the few photos left.

“Is there a place nearby to get these developed?” Koutaro asks.

“Did you seriously buy these without even checking to see where we can get them developed?” 

“Listen... it’s my job to come up with the cool ideas, and it’s your job to figure out the logistics of them!”

Tetsurou sighed with a fond exasperation, pulling out his phone to do a quick search. “Oh, there’s a place not too far from here that can get them done in an hour. Wanna go drop these off and grab something to eat?” 

“Yeah! I wanna eat some of Myaa-sam’s onigiri!” 

  
  


The store is a nice little hole-in-the-wall; besides developing photos for customers, they also sell different cameras and accessories, while also doubling as a print shop, helping smaller photographers sell their prints. The kind store owner told them it wouldn’t take too long to get these developed, only about an hour or two, and would call them when they’re finished. 

The food is as good as always at Onigiri Miya, but they get an extra treat today when they find Atsumu there as well. Koutarou always knows the easiest ways to rile him up, and Osamu slides them a couple extra onigiri just for helping him tease his twin. They get the call not too long after they’ve finished eating that their photos are ready to be picked up, and they do a good job of waiting until their home to open up the envelope.

They spread the photos out on the coffee table, making sure they could see every one of them.

Tetsurou laughed as he picked up the one he tried to get of Koutarou diving, “Look at the blur on this one! You look like a human Sonic!”

“Please, do you really think you’d be able to catch Sonic on camera? Don’t diss him like that, bro.” Koutarou scoffed, picking up the photo he had taken after he threw the pillow at Tetsurou. “Now this one? THIS is art! The sideways angle? The way the pillow covers your face? Perfection.” 

Tetsurou lightly shoves his shoulder and Koutarou just laughs as his upper body sways. 

Picking out the few photos of them on the couch, Tetsurou finds that he managed to only get one decently in-focus picture, but it’s enough for him. Seeing how _perfectly_ he seems to fit in Koutarou’s arms brings a smile to his face, but there’s something else there. It’s not like they haven’t taken their fair share of selfies on their phones together, but holding a physical photo in his hands makes him feel so much more. The colors aren’t perfect, the angle on the camera is a bit lopsided, but there’s a warm, nostalgic feel that pulls at Tetsurou’s heart in the best way. 

“I like this one. I wanna put it on the fridge.” He shows Koutarou, leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Ohhh, yeah! That’d be nice there,” Koutaro says. He holds up one of the _risque_ photos he took of Tetsurou teasing him, waving it a bit before giving it a kiss. “ I want this one then!”

Tetsurou’s face flushed beet red and he immediately tried to snatch the photo out of Koutarou’s hand, but he moved just in time, holding it out of reach. 

“Oh my god, Kou… That nice, old lady who developed our film saw these…” Tetsurou whined as he let his forehead drop against the coffee table. “We can’t go back now, it’s too embarrassing.”

“You baby, these aren’t even that bad. I’m sure this isn’t the WORST thing she’s seen in her life.” 

Tetsurou lets out a long sigh, and looks sideways at Koutarou, “You’re right, she had to look at your face.”

“Hey! You love my face!!” 

“Yeah, I do.” He smiles warmly at Koutarou. Time and time again, he’s proved to be the best man in the world, and Tetsurou doesn’t think he’ll find anyone better. 

Koutarou reaches over towards Tetsurou, pushing his bangs out of his face and lets his hands rest on his face. Tetsurou leans into the touch and peppers kisses on Koutarou’s wrist. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am actively pretending that i didnt write this in august/september and am just now posting this o(-(  
> i have a part 2 for this but i make no promises on finishing it anytime soon
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/vaguethursdays_) if u would like to see me shitpost and cry every other day


End file.
